pmdsecretgardensfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue Team Diamond-Fang
Rescue Team Diamond Fang is a Rescue team that was started by Daniel, James, and Gregor. The team was composed to help stop crime in their local area, and slowly spread as word got around of their deeds Team Diamond Fang Members *Daniel - Squad Alpha Leader *James - Second in Comand *Gregor - Third in Comand *Taylor - Squad Bravo Leader *Aaron - Taylor's Second *Rex - Taylor's Third *Ryan - Explorer *Luke - Sqaud Charlie Leader *Brandon - 2nd Explorer Each member owns a Certain Rock Fang from the mouth of a Crystal Steelix statue *Daniel - Diamond *James - Ruby *Gregor - Emerald *Taylor - Amethyst *Aaron - Topaz *Rex - Sapphire *Ryan - Silver *Luke - Gold *Brandon - Quartz Backstory All the members of this team came from a similar background; they were all once friends in the human world, attending the same high school. When they were younger, they had each aquired a fang from the Crystal Steelix, an uknown rock formation that supposedly didn't exist. Professor Juniper drew close to the kids to study the effects on the fangs. Professor Juniper called them to her lab one day to have them test a strange machine that, in theory, would change humans into pokemon. It very much worked, and they all were transported to different islands around the known pokemon realm. After a few years, they reconveened togethor at a nearby Daycare center for pokemon, and started the team, since there was no way to change back from pokemon form. The team consisted of three sub-teams, Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. While Alpha and Bravo were Rescue Teams, Charlie worked as an Explorer Team. This allowed them to widen the span of their missions and reputation, also allowing them to coexist with Explorer Guilds. How to join the Team There are three ways you can join the team: #Fight a member of the team. The member you fight is of your own choice and you fight them in a pokemon battle style. No items, no running. #Be seen worthy of the squad leader. This one is more by chance, than it actually happeneing when you know it. If a squad leader finds you in a mission, and doing well, he may offer you a temporary position to see where it goes. #Saving a member. Each member of the team is very well skilled in their job, being able to handle themselves. But, there is the occassion when they back themselves into a wall. If you happen to save them, they will offer you a job, under the same circumstances as the second offer. What sets this team apart? This team is a group of friends. They've known eachother forever and have always gotten along. It makes it easier to follow their duties because they know it will help them all work togethor in the end. This team is strong-willed, fast-paced, kind, caring, and considerate of all people around them and their environment. If they weren't in the reacue team, they probably wouldn't even hurt a fly. Each original member owns a crystalized fang of a certain Gemstone, making their attire stand out. They will not fight unless attacked first, or the enemy has endangered the innocents they fight for. Category:Teams Category:Heroes